Pull the Trigger, Love Lost
by UltimateShipper2009
Summary: This is a songfic that has a little shipping with Dawn... but I'm not telling who! Rated T for violence ON HOLD while I finish my other story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, or the characters in this story. I took creative liberties writing this. I know contests don't usually happen in Eterna! Just bear with me.

Song: Tourniquet by Evanescence

Pull the Trigger, Love Lost 

It was a beautiful day in Eterna City. Dawn, Ash and Brock had headed back here for one of Dawn's frequent contests. The Sinnoh League wasn't for another couple of months, so they traveled for the contests to pass time. Dawn took a walk through Eterna Forest in the early morning to calm her nerves.

"Wow, it's so beautiful at this time of day!" A feeling of serenity washed over her as a soft breeze floated through the trees, making her scarf flutter behind her. The light of the city was a pinprick through the tall pine trees.

"If only every day was this peaceful..." A shadow lurked in the shadows of a brush and crushed the leaves under its feet. She spun around and turned towards the noise, startled.

"Who's there? Where are you?" Emerging from the trees, a figure, a girl, stepped towards her. She had shorts and a yellow top with her fiery hair in a short side ponytail. Her face had a look of hate.

"So you're his new carry-on. Hah. I see he's lost taste over the years." She raised an eyebrow disapprovingly.

"I don't know what you mean," The girl took something from her bag. Dawn saw it and backed away. She was carrying a handgun! "Hold up, what are you doing with that? What's going on?"

She cocked her head. "You're getting a little too close to my man. I had to deal with that brunette idiot in Hoenn. Same issue, same solution" As she said this she pointed her gun at Dawn.

One shot was fired.

Dawn fell to the forest floor as the girl laughed darkly. "Die slowly", she heard her whisper as she walked away. The echo of the gunshot traveled through the forest like the breeze blowing. Dawn looked down, and just saw red. Blood red.

_I tried to kill the pain_

_But only brought more_

_I lay dying and I'm pouring_

_Crimson regret and betrayal_

She screamed. She screamed with the intensity left in her wounded body. She cried for help, for someone to save her. The forest's echo was her only reply.

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming_

_Am I too lost to be saved?_

_Am I too lost?_

Dawn looked into the sky and saw a faint blurred edge around her vision. She prayed for someone to find her. Anyone.

_My God, my tourniquet_

_Return to me, salvation_

_My God, my tourniquet_

_Return to me, salvation_

Her echoed plea died down as she began to lose hope. She asked herself, "Can anyone hear me? Does anyone hear my calls? Does anyone care?"

_Do you remember me?_

_Lost for so long_

_Will you be on the other side_

_Or will you forget me?_

Suddenly, Dawn hears a shuffle in the grass. " Is someone there," She whispers, "Am I saved?"

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming_

_Am I too lost to be saved?_

_Am I too lost?_

Figures in the distance emerge! Someone's here! But are they too late? The haze around her already foggy vision increases as the blood flows out of her bullet wound. They start to turn the wrong way. Desperate, she shouts a strangled greeting,

"Over here!" Dawn's voice cracks and she can't say more. The pain is too great. She tries to close her eyes for just a moment. She hopes they turn. She hopes they find her. Before it's too late.

_My God, my tourniquet_

_Return to me, salvation _

_My God, my tourniquet _

_Return to me, salvation_

The footsteps grow louder. Soon they are right near her. Faint cries of, "Get an ambulance!" "She's lost too much blood!" and "Is she still breathing?" ring into her ears.

_My God, my tourniquet_

_Return to me, salvation _

_My God, my tourniquet_

_Return to me, salvation_

She felt herself lowered onto a gurney, being hoisted into the car, her last thought before her world faded to black, "Please God don't let me die."

_My wounds cry for the grave_

_My soul cries for deliverance_

_Will I be denied Christ?_

_Tourniquet_

_My suicide_


	2. Chapter 2

ShadowRiku2: All right, today Paul will do the disclaimer!

Paul: Why me? My life sucks as is without you dragging me into this.

ShadowRiku2: If you don't I'll make this a Pearlshipping fanfiction…

Paul: (curses) **ShadowRiku2 does not own Pokemon**. I hate you so much right now…

ShadowRiku2: I know.

* * *

Pull The Trigger, Love Lost

Song: Taking Over Me by Evanescence

Dawn opened her eyes to a black sky. Though it seemed like night, she could see perfectly around this... field?

"What am I doing here? Is this a dream?" She looked down to see she was still in her bloodstained shirt, but no sign of the bullet remained. She shuddered at the memory of that girl. Who was she, anyway? Suddenly she whipped around as a lone figure appeared in the trees behind her. He had long dark hair and was throwing a sphere in his hand. Dawn was walking toward him when he started in the opposite direction. She ran after him, shouting.

"Hey! Wait! Stop! Where are you going?" She followed him into the grove of trees, where she finally caught up with him.

"Paul! It's great to see you? Where are w-"

"Do I know you?" He interjected with a curious look on his face. Dawn looked confused for a moment before a sly smile appeared on her face.

She scoffed, "Oh ha ha. Very funny. Now could you tell me-"

"I assure you, I'm completely serious. You must be mistaking me for someone else. I have to go." And with that, he walked behind a tree and was gone. She could not believe what she just heard. Paul? Not remember her? It was crazy! 'This isn't a dream,' she thought, 'it's a nightmare'

_You don't remember me but I remember you_

_I lay awake and try so hard not o think of you_

She wiped her eyes and continued through the forest. 'Maybe I'll find some answers.'

_But who can decide what they dream_

_And dream I do_

The surroundings changed into a snowy graveyard. Her clothes had suddenly changed to an all white dress. A group of people passed by her, and she saw it was all of her family and friends, crying.

"What is going on?" Then it hither like a load of bricks. It was a funeral. Dawn's funeral.

"NO! It can't be!!" She looked all around her and didn't see Paul with them. Where was he? He'd be here, of all places... He loved her.

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

She took another glance and saw Paul again. But not with the mourners. He was on the side with a bored expression.

"Troublesome girl," He muttered, "Had it coming." Dawn gasped and started to weep. He didn't care if she was dead! He didn't care!

_I have to be with you to live, to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

The scene changed again, this time she was at Forever Peak. **(AN: I made this place up, you'll see why later)** She looked up in the sky; a cloudless day. Just like the day when...

**(Flashback)**

A cloudless day, like any other. There was a battle going on in the square between Paul and another challenger. He got a lot of field requests since he became Champion. Obviously, he wiped the floor with the kid who had only 4 Gym Badges.

"Awesome! Good job, Paul!" Dawn beamed at him. Paul returned the smirk. They had become on again off again friends, but Ash and Brock suspected they wanted to be more.

"Hey, thanks for the battle, kid." He turned his attention to the defeated challenger You were really go-"

"WOW, Paul! You were, like, so great and stuff! I love you!" Paul's ex-girlfriend sprang from the audience and kissed him right on the lips. Unfortunately, Dawn didn't know that she was his ex.

_Have you forgotten all I know, and all we had_

She ran. Ran from the kiss, ran from the tears, ran from her broken heart. Meanwhile, Paul pushed his ex off of him.

"What are you thinking? We are over! We have been! You are such a-" He saw Dawn run away, crying. He jolted and started after her.

"Dawn! DAWN!" He ran to her side. She was shaking from sobs. She saw him coming and glared.

_You saw me mourning my love for you, and touched my hand_

"Paul? What d-do you want?" She looked up at him, "Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?" She spat out the last word with unintended venom.

He raised his eyebrows, "What, no! That my crazy ex! I swear! Besides, I could never love anyone more than y-" He stopped and blushed. She blushed too.

"What? You love me?" That question was answered with a kiss.

_I knew you loved me then_

**End Flashback**

'Well,' She chuckled, 'Even if accidentally, it still was a confession.'

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you, to live, to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

Dawn stood up and stepped to wards the pool of water near her feet. She washed off her face and looked into the clear surface. She jumped in surprise. 'That's not me! That's Paul!'

_I look in the mirror and see your face_

Whenever she blinked, she saw his eyes. His shadows were by every tree. All she saw was him. All she saw was Paul.

_If I look deep enough_

_So many things inside that are_

_Just like you are taking over me_

She stepped back wards, her mind spinning. 'This can't be happening!' Her foot stepped over air as she tumbled over the side. Darkness surrounded her and dreamless sleep took over.

* * *

Paul was pacing the Pokemon Center as he was waiting for Nurse Joy to heal his Torterra. It had been injured in another street battle. 'Haven't those crazy kids learned they cannot win?' He sipped the drink in his hand absentmindedly. 'It was strange, though," He wondered, 'Why Dawn wasn't there. I couldn't find Ash or Brock, ether.' He scanned the room blankly. His eye caught the blaring ER sign above a window. A crowd of Nurses were fussing over one patient that seemed to be in critical condition. He saw that it was a girl. A girl with long blue hair... 

His drink clattered to the floor as he grew pale at the sight.

"Oh, God," He whispered, "Not Dawn."

* * *

Dun dun dun! You all knew it would be Ikarishipping, didn't you? I think it's cute, if not depressing. Please R&R! 


End file.
